goof_troopfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Max Goof/@comment-108.39.124.76-20190807065321
Max Goof's tearful prayer after I2I. Dialogue INTERIOR. L.A., CALIFORNIA'S CHURCH - MORNING Max Goof (taking one of the pews, kneeling down on the ground, folding his hands together, bowing his head, praying for Andy Goof by talking to God, Jesus, Holy Spirit and all the/other countless proper, heavenly, white, feathery, fluffy, winged angels with the real halos on their heads/white, feathery, fluffy wings on their backs): Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven. Please give us this day our daily bread; and please forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the power belong and the glory forever and forever much more than ever belongs to him. God bless the earth, including, my friends and my dad. I came befoe you speak about all that happened in my life. I (voice begun breaking as fatter tears started building/welling up in his sad eyes while barely speaking without almost sobbing) sinned (mentally sobbing his heart out uncontrollably with his hands and shoulders shaking), Father. (more fatter tears from neither forming his eyes, coming out of his eyes and streaming down to his face nonstop) All (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) beg (gasping between sobs) is (gasping between sobs) your (gasping between sobs) forgiveness, (gasping between sobs) Father, for (gasping between sobs) the (gasping between sobs) sins (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) never (gasping between sobs) should've (gasping between sobs) committed. Please (tearfully begging), Lord. (sobbing his heart out) Please (gasping between sobs) forgive (gasping between sobs) me. (sobbing his face off) Please (sobbing his head off) forgive (gasping between sobs) my (gasping between sobs) sins. (gasping between sobs) I'm (gasping between sobs) begging (gasping between sobs) you, (gasping between sobs), Father! (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) lied (gasping between sobs) to (gasping between sobs) the (gasping between sobs) Roxanne (gasping between sobs) by (gasping between sobs) big (gasping between sobs) telling (gasping between sobs) her (gasping between sobs) that (gasping between sobs) my (gasping between sobs) dad (gasping between) and (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) have (gasping between sobs) known (gasping between sobs) known (gasping between sobs) Powerline (gasping between sobs)! I (gasping between sobs) lied (gasping between sobs) to (gasping between sobs) my (gasping between sobs) worst (gasping between sobs) dad (gasping between sobs) about (gasping between sobs) the map! (wailing in pure grief) Father, (gasping between sobs) please (still weeping hysterically) help (sobbing his sad eyes out) me (still sobbing his heart out) me (gasping between sobs) be (gasping between sobs) ways (gasping between sobs) more (gasping between sobs) honest (gasping between sobs) with (gasping between sobs) my (gasping between sobs) dad (gasping between sobs) and (gasping between sobs) Roxanne (gasping between sobs)! Please (gasping between sobs), Father, (gasping between sobs) I'll (gasping between sobs) do (gasping between sobs) anything (gasping between sobs). (gasping between sobs) Please (gasping between sobs) help (gasping between sobs) me (gasping between sobs) control (gasping between sobs) my (gasping between sobs) temper (gasping between sobs), especially (gasping between sobs) my (gasping between sobs) anger (gasping between sobs), fury (gasping between sobs), and (gasping between sobs) rage (gasping between sobs)! (gasping between sobs) I'll (gasping between sobs) never (gasping between sobs) lose (gasping between sobs) faith (gasping between sobs) in (gasping between sobs) you (gasping between sobs) no (gasping between sobs) matter (gasping between sobs) what (gasping between sobs), Father! (gasping between sobs) Amen! (lifting his head with fatter tears streaming down to his face and still sobbing his heart out) Forgive (gasping between sobs) me (gasping between sobs), Roxanne (gasping between sobs) for (gasping between sobs) lying (gasping between sobs) to (gasping between sobs) you (gasping between sobs). I'm (tearfully) so (apologetically) sorry (gasping between sobs, burying his face into his arms, sobbing harder than ever)!